


Group Chat Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Group chat, Memes, Other, boi is gender neutral, i was bored lol, sonic is a meme lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what the title says...





	Group Chat Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Group Name: heroeschat

_BlueBlur added milesprower8_

_BlueBlur added gknux_

**BlueBlur:** hey guys!

 **milesprower8:** Hi Sonic!!

 **gknux:** sonic? What is this?

 **BlueBlur:** it’s called a group chat knux

 **milesprower8:** It’s where friends add each other and chat and send pictures and stuff

 **BlueBlur:** whoa there mr dictonary!

 **milesprower8:** …

 **milesprower8:** you spelt dictionary wrong

 **gknux:** HAHAHAHAHAHA THE IRONY!!!

 **BlueBlur:** yeah well while your over their with your gramer I’m over here braking the sound barriar!

 **milesprower8:** YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!

 

_milesprower8 added rosytherascal_

**rosytherascal:** hiiii you guys!! 

 **BlueBlur:** why is amy here? I though we were having a bro moment?

 **rosytherascal:** excuse you sonic, but ‘bro’ is a gender-neutral term!

 **milesprower8:** no amy that’s ‘boi’

 **BlueBlur:** …

 **BlueBlur:** how do you two know memes?!

 **BlueBlur:** tails what have you been teaching her?!?!

 **gknux:** guys…

 **gknux:** what’s a meme?

 **milesprower8:** you had to ask…

 **BlueBlur:** well, my good friend, a meme, by definition…

 **rosytherascal:** GUYS EGGMAN ATTACK IN MIDTOWN STATION SQUARE BE THERE ASAP!!!!!

 **milesprower8:** getting the tornado now!

 **gknux:** on my way!

 **BlueBlur:** be there in a sonic second!!

**Author's Note:**

> [CANCELLED DUE TO PERSONAL STUFF] 
> 
> Feel free to continue this or use the usernames I used for the characters and such. :)


End file.
